


Dracula's Mistress

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Birth, Character Death, Character execution, Eventual Smut, Execution, F/M, Falling In Love, False Accusations, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Labour, Lady in Waiting, Lies, Love at First Sight, Mistress, Secret Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, coronation ceremony, divorced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Inspired after watching The Tudors TV show, Dracula Untold and Bram Stokers Dracula.Inspiration from the story behind the history of Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII.Vlad Tepes III was the Prince of Transylvania and he lived to please his family and his people, even marrying the woman his parents arranged for him.Despite caring for the woman who he'd been forced to marry at a young age, his heart never truly lay with her and she always knew it.At his return party, he meets a girl who is the sister of a friend of his who he'd fought alongside during battles and after finding out that she'd be one of his Queen's ladies, he starts to pursue her.





	1. Prologue: Transylvania's heir

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write this because I haven't seen anything like this.

Transylvania, a kingdom of prosperity and hope. A place where a great evil was said to rule over, a place of mystery, tragedy and secrets.

In 1431, The Queen of Transylvania and the wife of King Vlad Tepes II gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, an heir to the Transylvanian throne. A male heir to carry on the family legacy, the son of a dragon. But the royal family's thopes were short lived, since the sultan of the Ottoman Empire, the Turks, ordered the Transylvanian throne to hand over one thousand boys from their kingdom, including their own son, Vlad III.

The king willingly handed over Vlad and he was forced into the Janissary Corps, which trained children to battle those who were against the Turks and made them into viscous, careless warriors who felt nothing for the actions they committed, or for the lives which they took.

Years passed and Vlad soon became the Janissary Corps finest warrior, wiping out armies and making them quake at the mere thought of his name. Vlad The Impaler.

Soon enough, Vlad became sickened by his actions and after begging for God's forgiveness, returned to Transylvania to eventually take over the throne and lead a peaceful rule.

Unfortunately for him, he had to live a life of fake happiness.

Now here we are.


	2. Clockwork Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad, Charles and James go hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first real chapter, enjoy.

Returning back to Transylvania is something Vlad had been long awaiting since his childhood and the news of his return brought excitement amongst the people of Transylvania.

It's not that Vlad didn't enjoy the praise of being labelled a hero or being swarmed by the crowds after his return but his actions and solitude during the war, and perhaps the fact he had to return and pretend to love a woman that he didn't, made his conscious do a number on him.

In order to unwind, Vlad found himself back doing what he and his friends would do back at Janissary Corps and that was hunting, it was a great way for him to not only capture food for his family but to also focus his mind on other things.

There were two of his men with him right now as they took a break from their successful hunt by the stream before heading back to the castle, their horses tied to a sturdy tree as his two men sat on a nearby log and Vlad himself paced up and down the stream, deep in thought.

One of his men was named Charles Fletcher, he was well built in a muscular aspect and was quite a pretty sight to look at for the ladies with his dark hair and baby blue eyes, his personality was golden too, he was funny and playful in all aspects, something he took advantage of since he was a well known playboy at court.

A player at heart but his dedication to his Prince was unmatchable, he considered Vlad a friend, brother and of course, his lord and there wasn't nothing that he wouldn't do for Vlad.

Then there was James Dixon, he was well built in the muscular aspect just as Charles and Vlad were and he was also a pretty boy too, just like the other two were with short dark hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was close friends with Charles but unlike him, he was no longer a playboy since he'd finally married and now had a child.

He was dedicated to his Prince, just as Charles were but he'd do anything for his family.

"Don't you think our Vlad has become quite the clockwork prince?"James finally spoke up in a low tone to the fellow solider who sat beside him.

"What do you mean?"Charles responded confused by what his wording could possibly mean.

Vlad wasn't paying attention to either of his men in the current moment, he seemed to focused on the flowing water of the stream, dwelling on his own thoughts.

"He's repeating old activities that we used to do. Despite him being back home and amongst his people again."James explained to Charles, causing both of their gazes to land back on their dark haired Prince.

"Perhaps he's unhappy."Charles simply suggested."He has just gone from blood guts and adrenaline to dancing, music and gossip."

"He's a prince, he has everything he could possible want, how could he not be happy?"James responds, awkwardly clearing his throat once he'd noticed Vlad walking back over to the pair.

"He needs a woman!"Charles suddenly exclaimed, causing James's eyes to widen in disbelief."Isn't that right Vlad?"

Charles had jumped up from his previous sitting position on the log to place a friendly slap on Vlad's shoulders.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm married."Vlad simply replies to Charles without much care towards his suggestion as he moved to begin untying his horse.

"Just because you're married, that doesn't mean you can't have a different woman."Charles continues on, causing James to simply roll his eyes at the suggestion of adultery.

"That's not the type of man I am Charles."Vlad continues on before taking a brief pause from what he was doing, to turn back to the pair."James, you're married and a man of god, such as myself, would you ever consider having an affair?"

James almost appeared offended by the suggestion and he immediately shook his head, earning a heavy sigh from Charles at his response.

"No, never sir. I love my wife."

Vlad simply glances at Charles, his point now proven before he turns back to focus on readying his horse.

"Hey James, don't you have two sisters?"Charles continues on anyhow, despite Vlad's point being proven at this stage.

"Yes, I don't really see what purpose they serve to this but I indeed do."James responds, peeking Vlad's interest as he once again turns to his fellow solider.

"You never told me of this at the Janissary Corp, I thought you were a lone son."The Prince spoke up, adding to James's confusion on the new topic.

"I didn't exactly think it was important considering the war, your majesty."James explains himself to his Prince.

Standing, Charles moves over to his own horse, copying his prince's actions in untying his horse and readying it for the journey back, sensing that he should probably do the same thing, James stands himself up and heads over to his own horse.

"You should invite them to court."Vlad suggests as he climbs on top of his horse.

"Lauren's already been invited for your celebration party tonight."James reveals, perking both Vlad and Charles's interest."She's one of the dancers that the King has arranged for you."

Vlad didn't say anything about that but he was making mental notes about everything the pair said, he honestly didn't even know anything about any dancers.

Now that both of his men were mounted on their horses, Vlad started to ride on in silence.

"What are they like?"Charles perks up once again, restarting their previous conversation.

"Well, I don't particularly get along with Leanne, she's quite selfish. She takes advantage of her good looks and is quite flirtatious and careless towards others."James explains to Vlad's other men, a shrug being given in the process.

"And the other one?"Charles continues on, although he seemed pretty interested by the flirtatious one.

"Lauren?"James raises a brow at Charles's interest in his sisters.

"The one who's performing for the court."Charles confirms for James.

"She's my little sister, I love her. I'm closer with her than I'll ever be with Leanne. She's caring towards all animals, adored by many, talented in music and combat."James explains to Charles, the combat part perking the prince's sudden interest.

"Combat?"Vlad questions his fellow solider, curiously he was genuinely interested.

"A woman, good at combat, that would be the day."Charles snorts out, finding it incredibly amusing.

"Yes, my father trained her once the Turks took me. Apparently she expressed and interest in it, when I returned she immediately wanted to duel me and trust me, she left me shocked by her talents."James explains to the pair.

Vlad nearly smiled at the thought, it was about time the people took some action and began training their female children in combat, it's not only the men that need to know how to protect themselves and their people.

"Well then, I'm sure she'll be a delight at court."Vlad comments out to his former solider.

It took them over an hour to ride back to Castle Dracula, then again they didn't exactly rush because Vlad wasn't in any rush to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more!


	3. Court life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad returns to the castle and is greeted by Mirena. Charles, James and a few of the Queen's ladies end up catching up with Court gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing so hard writing this chapter, you have no idea.

The crowds instantly swarmed at the announcement of Vlad's return to the castle, all wanting to have a moment with their prince and having to be held back by guards as he made his way through the court and into the halls towards his own chambers, that was until one of the finely dressed servants of the king came rushing in his direction, causing the prince to momentarily pause to hear what he had to say.

"Your highness, you father is expecting you in his study. He wishes to speak to you before the start of the celebration."The servant informed the rather tired looking Prince.

"Must he see me now?"Vlad questioned the servant, which rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"He told me to fetch you as soon as your highness returned to court."The nervous servant informed the infamous impaler.

Letting out a simple sigh, Vlad gestured for the servant to leave. It was just his father to demand his presence just as he was about to go for a nap.

"My love, you have returned."A familiar voice called down the hall, catching Vlad's attention instantly.

Turning his gaze to look down the hall, he met his former wife's hopeful blue eyes as she began to make her way down the hall to him.

"Elizabeta."Vlad greeted politely, although he'd much rather not have a discussion with her in this moment.

"My ladies did not inform me of your return otherwise I'd of come to find you sooner."Elizabeta raised a hand to touch Vlad's cheek whilst she spoke, something he quickly flinched away from.

"I have only just returned."Vlad responded, clearing his throat in an attempt to sound confident.

Elizabeta looked physically wounded by his response to her attempts of a display of affection. Although she tried her best to hide it, slowly retracting her hand from her husband.

"It has been weeks since your return, yet you have not yet come to my bed."Her voice was soft, weak even, since this was a topic she didn't particularly feel confident discussing.

Vlad knew that this was going to come up at some point, he just knew it, despite his attempts to avoid it he knew that she'd refuse to let it go and bring it up to him.

"Elizabeta, I cannot speak about this now. My father has demanded my presence."Vlad simply dismissed, already starting to turn around and walk away.

"How do you expect me to conceive your child if you will not even visit my bed at night?"Elizabeta spoke up a little louder, gaining the attention of a few of the kings men.

Vlad paused in his tracks, turning to gaze at her with a warning glint evident in his deep blue eyes.

"I said, I cannot speak with you about this now. I have other matters to attend to."Vlad's voice was still relatively low, yet there was a certain danger underlying it.

The tone of his voice had made Elizabeta side against pushing the subject anymore and she just chose to stare at the former prince as he turned away from her and began his journey to his fathers study.

Meanwhile, in the court of the castle, many had already began to gather in preparation for Prince Vlad's return party. Women and Men of all ages and ranks were already beginning to drink, eat and dance the night away before the party had even began.

Charles Fletcher and James Dixon were two of those men who had already began to waste the night away together as they sat at the banquet table with a plate of food each.

"What about her?"James questioned the former warrior beside him.

He was pointing out an older lady, her hair already greyed and body parts already beginning to sag. Her form slightly larger and she seemed to have difficulty walking to certain places.

"Give me a couple more of these and you have yourself a deal."Charles responded, gesturing to his goblet of wine that he was currently drinking with James, a soft chuckle leaving his lips from behind the goblet once he'd witnessed James's disgusted expression at Charles's response.

"Really?"James questioned the other, disgust still written all over his features.

"Really."Charles responds, perfectly serious for a few moments before he bursts into a drunken fit of giggles.

"You're disgusting and drunk."James points out to his friend beside him.

"And you're screwed."Charles counters him almost immediately.

"Me? Why am I screwed?"James responds, evidently confused by Charles's insinuation.

"Because you're married."Charles's voice was laced with such a seriousness, James was momentarily worried about him.

That was until Charles began snorting and laughing like the drunken fool he currently was, causing James to join in with him. This was basically a daily occurrence for them since their return from war.

Their laughter was soon disrupted when two girls made their way over to the banquet table, one sitting beside James and the other beside Charles.

The one sat beside Charles was taller than the one beside James, her dark hair tied up in a crowned plait which was held together by a jewelled black head dress. Her dress matching with a jewelled bodice, traditional clothing for the Queen's ladies to wear.

The other, smaller lady whom was currently seated beside James had shorter brown hair which was currently bobbed and held back out of her face by her jewelled black head dress.

Both Charles and James shared a look, they both knew where this was going already and most of it was usually bullshit, then again Miss Taylor was here and she was never one for false rumours.

Either way, Charles let out a displeased sigh as he poured himself another glass of wine because he most certainly was going to need it.

"Did you hear?"The smaller lady, that Charles and James had come to know as Abigail spoke up first.

"Hear what?"James responded for the pair of them, since Charles was too busy drinking his wine and staring boredly into the distance.

"About Prince Vlad and Lady Elizabeta."The taller, Miss Taylor - that Charles and James knew rather well since she was quite respected for her virtuous behaviour in court - spoke up next.

"Chloe, I thought you were against the gossip and rumours that go around court."Charles finally spoke up, trying to stop the incoming gossip before they were out in the open.

Chloe's chocolate brown eyes flicked from Charles to Abigail and then once again back to Charles.

"I am Charles, you and James know that... but one of the guards, Sir Stefan, informed Lady Morgana of this not too long before we came here. He came into the garderobes to tell her."Chloe spoke up in attempt to defend her modesty, causing both Charles and James to roll their eyes at the mention of Lady Morgana.

"Yeah, I bet that's not the only thing he came into."Charles quickly remarked, instantly causing James to nearly choke and spit his drink out from laughter.

"Oh grow up Charles Fletcher."Chloe countered, a soft scoff leaving her lips at his childish behaviour.

"Come on Chloe, you and I both know that Lady Morgana will say anything about anyone to start a scandal. Even about the Prince and Elizabeta."James points out the obviously terrible reputation the female had.

"Don't forget the part where she's basically the great prostitute of this court. There isn't a man here that hasn't had her...other than you James, you're married and screwed remember?"Charles adds on playfully to his former friends statement.

Sitting up on the bench, James turns to glance at Charles with a bitchface due to his complete disbelief towards his words...this only caused Charles to snort into his cup and end up spitting wine all over the table.

"I can see me breaking a stool over your head tonight."James instantly counters back to his former friend.

"Oh will you both give it a rest... do you want to know or not?"Abigail finally spoke up since Chloe had gotten distracted by the passing grapes.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Charles placed his wine goblet back down onto the table, giving Abby his full attention now.

"Go on then, let's hear what the whore has to say now."

Leaning forward, so that Charles could hear and hopefully no passing men or woman could,  making James slightly uncomfortable due to the close proximity, she began to whisper.

"Apparently Lady Elizabeta and Prince Vlad were arguing because his highness has refused to come to her bed."

"Abigail, it took gossip from Lady Morgana for you to figure that out? You're the Queen's ladies. Hadn't you noticed the absence of the princes presence in her chambers?"Charles points out, almost dumbfounded by her lack of observation.

Charles then looked over his shoulder as he felt someone retaking their seat next to him, he was greeted by Chloe popping a few grapes into her mouth.

"So you both knew?"Abigail questions the pair, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Of course we knew."James states out like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I told you they'd know. They're best friends with the Prince."Chloe speaks up between grapes.

"And I told you."Charles was now speaking to James once again."That Vlad wasn't happy with Elizabeta."

Charles seemed to have some sort of mischievous glint evident in his eyes as he looked in the other warriors direction.

Almost immediately James knew what was coming so before he could continue any further, he stopped him in his tracks.

"No Charles, Vlad already said that he refuses to have a mistress."

"So we find him a woman that he can love."

Charles always seemed to find some sort of loophole to the faults in his plans.

"Isn't your sister at court today?"Chloe spoke up, almost like she was in on Charles's plan.

"Chloe, I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are suggesting."James spoke up, offence evident in his tone as he did so."Lauren would be offended she heard such things from you."

"I was on about Leanne..."Chloe clarified with furrowed brows in James's direction.

"Why does Miss Taylor know your sisters but I don't?"Charles spoke up, clearly offended.

"She's best friends with my younger sister, Lauren."James quickly explains to the other.

"And you can't be trusted around women."Chloe adds onto James's words, earning a hardened glare from James.

"What? Women love me."Charles blurts out, becoming more and more offended each passing moment.

"Loving you and trusting you are two different things Charles."Abigail adds on to the group, earning stifled laughter from both James and Chloe.

"Oh to hell with the lot of you."Charles huffs out, evidently offended and done with the lot of them as he pouted like a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more! I love the bromance between Charles and James too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more!


End file.
